wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skyshatterer
"Does it really matter if dragons are dying and nobody can really stop it?" ''-Skyshatterer, when asked about the war and her alliances'' Appearance Skyshatterer is a tall, muscular dragon with long, sweeping wings and glittering scales scattered around like stardust. She has red scales speckled with black, but the majority of her wings and her underbelly are white. She has long, sharp fangs and thick talons. The Sky/NightWing hybrid has a scar running along the left side of her snout and across her shoulder. Personality Skyshatterer is bold, stubborn, sarcastic, and a huge nerd. She can be seen occasionally talking back to her superiors, and sometimes this lands her in trouble. However, under her sarcastic exterior is a dragon willing to defend her friends, family, and freedom to the death. Backstory Skyshatterer, Sky for short, was born on a plateau and was mostly raised by her SkyWing father, Harrier. Her mother left soon after she hatched and Sky later learned she died fighting a RainWing. Sky lived in an isolated cave with Redthroat until she was 8 years old, when he was killed by a SeaWing before her eyes. It was at this time that she gained a burning hatred for war and violence and began to feel sick at the sight of blood. Sky fled through a back tunnel and sealed it with fire. Then, she came across a cave system that led her to the outskirts of SandWing territory. It was here that she found a warm, cozy, hidden cave. Eventually, after a few years, she grew dissatisfied with her exile and struck out for civilization. Likely, she would have died of dehydration had she not found the Scorpion Den. When she stumbled, exhausted, to the entrance, she found it guarded. Desperate to get in, she ended up guilt-tripping the guards into letting her in and to the oasis. After she regained her strength, she became yet another refugee. Dissatisfied with this life, she fled the city to beyond the mountains and followed the Diamond Spray Delta into the Mud Kingdom. But, there was no true place for her there, and, fed up with society, she wandered the countryside until the war ended and the dragonets founded the school. By now, she was quite old, but went to school happily, where she lived for several years. Soon, she got restless and left to where she had heard a new, hybrid-friendly city had been built. Intrigued, she decided to move in and now she has a happy life, or as happy as it can get. Relationships Cinnamon- Sky is one of Cinnamon's best friends. She and Cin hang out all the time, and Sky greatly respects her ability to cook. Trivia * Sky has thalassophobia. * She, for unknown reasons, had a psychic connection to her father until he died, despite the fact that she has no NightWing powers. * When she was 6 years old, she attempted to get over her phobia, but only ended up heightening it. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids